


Love's Flowers

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: A florist who agrees to write messages for her client, realizes that the recipient has fallen love with them.





	1. Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters will be the same length.

Garnet is watering the roses when a voice sounds behind her.

“So, you actually opened a floral shop,” the voice says more than asks and follows it with a chuckle.

 _Jasper?_ Garnet thinks before turning around. Upon seeing the tall, Amazonian woman in a army uniform, the corners of Garnet's mouth quirk up.

  
“And what about you, miss General.” As she speaks, Garnet makes her way over to Jasper before wrapping her in a brief hug.

  
Jasper chuckles as Garnet separates them. “Well, you know.” Garnet places the watering can on the counter behind her as Jasper scratches her head.

  
“So, what brings you back? And for how long? Amethyst didn't tell me you were coming home.”

  
Garnet furrows her brows as she notices Jasper's eyes flash to the ground.

  
“No one knew. I just flew in last night. You're my first visit.” Jasper looks up to see a smile pulling at Garnet's lips.

  
“Thank you for the honor Jasper, but you're hiding something.” Garnet crosses her arms across her chest.

  
Jasper sighs. “I've been discharged.”

  
Garnet says nothing for a moment, she just looks at Jasper's face. “Why?”

  
“Bullshit and it wasn't even my fault.” Jasper huffs.

  
“Fight it then. Jasper,” Garnet pauses until Jasper looks at her. “You're not really going to let this stop you? All you talked about was the army and becoming a General.”

  
Jasper looks away from Garnet. “I don't know.”

  
Garnet furrows her brows. “Don't know what?”

  
“If I want to continue this.” Jasper looks at Garnet. Suddenly, Jasper's eyes are tired. “I'm tired Garnet. I'm tired of war.”

  
Garnet lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. “So, what are you going to do?”  
Jasper just shrugs her shoulders.

  
“Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out,” Garnet says and smiles at Jasper. “It was nice seeing you.”

  
Jasper smiles and nods at Garnet. “See you around.”

  
Unknowing to them, during their conversation, a woman with blue hair walked passed.

* * *

Garnet is in the process of ordering more flowers when she hears the Bell on the door ring, signaling someone has entered.

 

“Excuse me,” a thin blue haired woman says.

 

Garnet looks up and smiles at her. “Yes, how may I help you?”

 

Lapis blushes and ducks her head. “I happened to be walking by yesterday and seen you talking with a woman in an army suit with long pale hair. Forgive me for making assumptions, but y'all seemed close. I was wondering if you knew her favorite flower and her info and, if so could you send flowers to her from me?"

 

“Do you want a card,” Garnet pauses waiting for Lapis to answer. Upon seeing the confusion on Lapis's face, Garnet continues, “to let her know who it's from?”

 

Embarrassment flashes over Lapis's face and another blush covers her cheeks. “Oh yes and can you say it's from a secret admirer?”

 

“The message?”

 

Lapis looks down and  shuffles her feet before looking back up, scratching her head. “Would it be possible for you to write the message? I wouldn’t know what to say.”

  
_Since I know her better._ Garnet doesn't answer for a moment. “I can.”

  
Lapis smiles. “Thank you, umm, so how much is this all going to cost?”

  
“One second,” Garnet says as she turns toward her computer and begins totaling everything. “Is this a one time thing?”

  
Lapis looks at Garnet for a moment, pondering her question. “Can we make it a weekly thing?”

  
“We can, but that will be extra. Would you like a copy of the messages written sent to you?”

  
“Can you send them to my email?"

  
Garnet nods her head and begins pressing buttons as Lapis recounts her email address.

  
“Okay. So, you'll get an email next week asking if you would still want the flowers. You can pay online then. For today, your bill is $65.”

  
Lapis passes Garnet her credit card. “What's her favorite flower anyways?” Lapis asks upon being handed her card and receipt.

  
Garnet smiles. “Tiger Lily.” 

* * *

  
Garnet stands behind the counter in her flower shop, locking up the cash register.

  
_The flowers._ Garnet thinks to herself as she pushes herself from the counter and makes her way to the Tiger Lilies. Grabbing two handfuls, Garnet tes them together into a bouquet with a orange ribbon.

  
Placing the bouquet on the counter, Garnet grabs the note and sits down at the counter to write it. _Now, what the hell am I supposed to write?_ Before Garnet could ponder the question anymore, her hand begins to write.

  
_“When I first saw you, I couldn't believe there existed someone as beautiful as you. From your towering build to your long pale mane and blazing eyes. I seen you when walking by and was infatuated with your beauty, so much, I had to send these flowers to you.”_ Signed, your secret admirer.

  
Garnet rubs her eyes as she finishes the message. _The things I do._

  
Garnet places message on the stand in the middle of flowers and then places the bouquet in the container with all the other deliveries. _They'll go out in the morning._

  
With that, Garnet sighs as she locks the door to the shop behind her. She takes one last look at her shop before getting in her car and driving home.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Jasper

The first thing Jasper did upon leaving Garnet was head back to the hotel to grab her belongings before heading over to the family home.

  
“Yo sis, when did you get back?” a short woman with a pale purple mane just as wild as Jasper's own asks as she barrels into Jasper's midsection.

  
“I just got in last night Ame,” Jasper wraps her arms around her baby sister and squeezes her tight. “Where's Rose?”

  
At the mention of Rose's name, Amethyst tightens her hold on Jasper.

  
Jasper furrows her brows and frowns. “Ame, what happened?”

  
“Rose is gone. She died giving birth to our nephew.” Amethyst looks up when she hears someone call her.

  
Separating themselves from each other, Jasper watches as a young boy comes bounding down the steps. _He can't be more than 13._

  
“Hey Steven,” Amethyst calls him over. As she wraps her one arm around his shoulder, she points to Jasper with the other. “Meet your Aunt Jasper. Remember I told you about your Aunt in the military, welp, this is her.”

  
“Hi,” Jasper lets out as so looks at Steven. _He looks so much like Rose._

  
“Hi, nice to meet you,” Steven says before turning to Amethyst. “Connie wants to know if I can go to the movies tonight?”

  
Amethyst smiles. “Sure thing dude, just let Pearl or Garnet know if they come in before you leave.”

  
“Thanks Amethyst!” Steven says excitedly before hugging Amethyst and bouncing away up the steps.

  
Jasper just looks at her little sister. With a furrows of brows, Jasper asks, “So, when was y'all going to tell me that Rose died? For gems sake Ame, he's 13!”

  
“14 actually, he just had a birthday. And how we're we supposed to? You never wrote back, gave us no way of getting in contact with you and the army did nothing but give us the runaround,” Amethyst huffs out.

  
Jasper rolls her eyes at Amethyst's statement. “Whatever. So what, since I left, you just decided to move everyone in?”

  
Amethyst laughs. “Nah sis, your room is still there; untouched. Only person to move in, besides Steven, was Pearl. We're dating now. Garnet just stops by every once in a while to check on everyone. Rose made Garnet Steven's godmother.”

  
Jasper grunts at the mention of Pearl. “So where's Steven's dad?” Jasper crosses her arms over her chest.

  
“Oh Greg? Well, Greg wasn't really fit to raise Steven, so he left him in our-well, Garnet's care. He's owns a car wash just outside of town. He's real cool; he taught me to play the drums.”

  
“Hmm,” Jasper lets out. “Well, I'm going to head to my room.” Jasper grabs her belongings and heads up the stairs.

  
Jasper briefly remembers hearing the doorbell sound.

  
As Jasper gets to her room and drags her bags in behind her, she realizes that someone has been in her room. “Ame!” Jasper yells.

  
It takes a few seconds before she could hear Amethyst's feet running up the steps.

  
“What?” Amethyst questions, out of breath and with a arm full of tiger lilies.

  
“Thought you said my room was untouched?” Jasper raises an eyebrow at Amethyst.

  
Amethyst rolls her eyes. “For the most part it was. Garnet slept in here once when Steven was sick and didn't want her to leave.”

  
Jasper opens her mouth, but whatever rhetorical question she was going to asks dies on her tongue as she notices the tiger lilies in Amethyst's arms. “Who's are those?”

  
Amethyst widens her eyes, she almost forgot about them. “They're actually for you. Looks like you got a secret admirer,” Amethyst teases as she hands Jasper the flowers. “Anyways, since Steven's gone, I'm going to take a nap.” With that Amethyst exits the room.

  
Jasper wasn't listening to Amethyst as she notices the note in the middle of the flowers.

  
__“When I first saw you, I couldn't believe there existed someone as beautiful as you. From your towering build to your long pale mane and blazing eyes. I seen you when walking by and was infatuated with your beauty, so much, I had to send these flowers to you.”_ Signed, your secret admirer. _

  
Jasper smiles at the note and places the flowers down on her nightstand. _Seen these at Garnet's store the other day. But how nice of someone to send these to me._

 

 


	3. Garnet

Garnet is checking her online store when she hears the store phone ring.

  
“Hello, Love's Flowers, this is Garnet speaking, how may I help you?” Garnet says into the phone.

  
“Hi, this is Lapis, the woman with the blue hair. I came in last week,” Lapis says nervously on the other line.

  
“What can I do you for?”

  
“Your friend, she wouldn't happen to like any other flowers? I don't mind sending just tiger lilies, but wouldn't she get bored of them.”

  
“Sure thing Lapis. Jasper also likes marigolds. Would like those to rotate?”

  
“Jasper,” Lapis says softly into the phone before realizing Garnet is talking to her. “Oh, yes please.”

  
“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Garnet questions.

  
“Oh, no, that's it. Oh, but for the note, can you mention something about her mind? I wonder is her mind is as strong as her body? Like, what goes on in her head?”

  
Garnet hums softly. “I'll see what I can do.”  
With that Garnet hangs up the phone and starts working on Lapis's next order.

  
__ It's a little early for marigolds, but I'm sure I can find some.  _ _ Garnet thinks before she starts going through her supply list.

  
Pausing on a page, Garnet grabs the phone. “Hello, yes, it's Garnet. I know it's early, but you wouldn't happen to have any marigolds, would you?”

  
Garnet gets quiet as a voice comes out the phone. Garnet smiles at the information.

  
“You do? How great, can I get at least 3 bouquets of those? Yeah, and just put it on the tab. I'll be closing it at the end of this month.”

  
Garnet is quiet again as the voice on the other line begins speaking.

  
“Okay, see you then. Thank you again.” With that, Garnet hangs up the phone.

  
“Now, let's see what I can come up with,” Garnet says out loud to herself as she grabs another note.

  
__ “Ever since I've first saw you, you're all that crosses my mind. I wonder if your mind is as powerful as your body looks. I wonder what goes through your mind; what keeps you up at night and what helps you sleep. I wonder if I'll have the nerve to reveal to you who I am or if you'll approve of me. Until then, I will admire you from afar, for your beauty is too blinding up close.”  _ _ Signed, your secret admirer.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Jasper

Jasper is awoken by Amethyst jumping on her and notices Steven standing just outside her door frame.

  
“Gems Ame, what do you want?” Jasper questions as she rolls over, causing Amethyst to scramble to stay on top of her.

  
“Steven wants to know if you would like to hang out with us today?” Amethyst asks, looking back at Steven and then Jasper.

  
Jasper turns her head to glance over at Steven, her nephew. _Damn Rose._

  
Amethyst scrambles off of Jasper and to the side as Jasper sits up. Jasper scoots back until her back touches the headboard and uses a hand to motion Steven forward.

  
Steven smiles shyly, but makes his way in the room to stand near Jasper's feet.

  
Jasper takes times to look at her nephew. “What?”

  
Steven fiddles with the bottom of his shirt and avoids Jasper's eyes. “I, Do you want to come hang out with us today?”

  
“To do what?” Jasper questions back.

  
Amethyst lets out an exasperated sigh. “Come on Jasper, the kid just wants to hang out with his aunt!” Amethyst throws her arms up. “Just say yes already. We haven't seen you in forever and we've all missed so much.” Amethyst looks at her sister with a pleading look.

  
Jasper fights a smile as she watches Amethyst bump Steven, causing him to nod his head before giving Jasper the same pleading look as Amethyst. _Damn Rose and that look._

  
Sighing, Jasper rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She huffs and crosses her arms, pretending to be upset.

  
Jasper watches as Steven's eyes light up like stars before him and Amethyst high five. _He looks like Rose when she got excited._

  
“Aight, get up and get out,” Jasper says as the doorbell rings.

  
“Yeah yeah,” Amethyst says. “Come on Steven, let's go get the door.” Amethyst grabs Steven and they head out of Jasper's room.

  
Jasper throws her cover off, her legs over her bed, and gets up from the bed. She grabs her phone before makes her way over to her bag to grab a towel and heads out her room to the bathroom to shower.

  
When Jasper steps back in her room, she notices a bouquet of her second favorite flowers, marigolds, on her bed.

  
Jasper makes her way over to pick up the bouquet. Again, in the center of the bouquet sits a message card.

  
Jasper grabs the card and reads it.

  
“ _Ever since I've first saw you, you're all that crosses my mind. I wonder if your mind is as powerful as your body looks. I wonder what goes through your mind; what keeps you up at night and what helps you sleep. I wonder if I'll have the nerve to reveal to you who I am or if you'll approve of me. Until then, I will admire you from afar, for your beauty is too blinding up close.”_ Signed, your secret admirer.

  
_Who are you?_ Jasper thinks as she places the card down and begins dressing.

  
Jasper takes one last look at the bouquet on her bed before heading out her room, shutting the door behind her. 

 

 


	5. Garnet

Garnet is checking out a customer when the store phone rings.

  
“One second,” Garnet tells the customer as she grabs the store phone. “Love's Flowers, please hold.” Garnet places the phone down.

  
Garnet turns back to the customer, ringing them out and handing them their receipt.

  
“Love's Flowers, Garnet speaking. Sorry for the wait, how can I help you?” Garnet days picking the phone back up.

  
“Hey Garnet, it's Lapis.” Lapis's voice comes through the phone.

  
“Hey, I received your payment online. Is there something wrong?”

  
“Oh, no no no. I was just calling because,” Lapis pauses and swallows. “Could you put my name at the end of the message this time? I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I want to meet her.”

  
“Okay, I can do that. You want half tiger lilies and marigolds?”

  
Garnet can hear Lapis's smile through the phone. “Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you so much Garnet.”

  
“You're welcome Lapis. Thank you for choosing Love's Flowers.” With that, Garnet hangs up the phone.  _ It's almost over. _


	6. Jasper

Jasper's on the living room couch watching tv when she hears the doorbell ring.

  
Jasper gets up from the tv and walks over to the door. Grabbing the knob, Jasper opens the door.

  
Standing in front of Jasper was Jamie with a bouquet of tiger lilies and marigolds.

  
“I have a delivery for Jasper,” Jamie says.

  
“I'm Jasper.”

  
Jamie smiles. “Well then, these are for you.” Jamie hands Jasper her bouquet. “Enjoy the rest of your day.” Jamie waves as he turns and walks away.

  
Jasper glances down at the bouquet before turning and heading into the house.

  
“Damn sis, that's the third this week. Who is it?” Amethyst's voice booms from behind Jasper.

  
“Damn if I know Ame,” Jasper says as she makes her way back to the living room couch.

  
Before she can grab the note, Amethyst grabs it first.

  
_ “‘I am haunted by the thought of you. Every moment of every day, you occupy my thoughts. I wonder what you're doing right now. I wonder what you thought of my last messages, I hope they found you in good graces. I'm dying to meet you, I hope you wouldn't mind meeting me.’  _ Signed, Lapis.”

  
Amethyst stares at the note before Jasper snatches it off of her and reads it herself.

  
“Who's Lapis?” Amethyst questions and plops herself down next to Jasper.

  
“The hell if I know.” Jasper sighs and throws her head back. “Well, now I know her name is Lapis. Been sending me flowers for the past 3 weeks.”

  
“You going to go meet her?”

  
Jasper shrugs. “Where am I supposed to find her? I just found out her name.”

  
Amethyst is quiet as she ponders Jasper's question. “Ask Garnet!” Amethyst exclaims.

“Those look like her flowers and if not, she knows a lot about flowers.”

  
“They are from Garnet's store,” Jasper mumbles under her breath.

  
“If that's the case, why haven't you been asked Garnet?” Amethyst looks curiously at Jasper.

  
“Like she'd tell me. Plus I didn't want to bother her at work, you know she hates that.”

  
“Yeah, but Jasper, she's literally been here multiple times in the past month. You could've been asked her.”

  
Jasper growls. “I forgot, damn it. Leaveit alone Ame.”

  
Amethyst smiles, she struck a nerve; gold. It's been a while since she was able to tease her big sister. “What's wrong Jasper, still thinking about y'all's kiss?” Amethyst makes kissy faces towards Jasper.

  
“Leave it alone Amethyst.” Jasper pushes off the couch, grabbing her bouquet before heading up the steps towards her room.


	7. Garnet

It's barely the wee hours of the night and still Garnet's brain is working. _This has gone on for a month. This arrangement .. and it's almost over, then I can move on._ Garnet pauses at that last phrase and repeats it. _Move on._

  
Garnet sighs and pulls the covers over her face. She closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.

  
Garnet manages to fall asleep, but she tosses and turns.

  
As she sleeps, her dreams of a memory. A memory from her senior year of high school.

The dream flickers and she's sitting in a circle with a couple of people, Jasper included. It flickers again and she feels herself moving. Next moment, all she feels is a pair of big, soft lips on hers and a pair of huge, strong hands holding her waist; pulling her closer.

  
_Who is this?_ Garnet thinks to herself in her dream. The dream flickers and a face can be seen. _Jasper?_

  
Garnet abruptly sits up in her bed, gasping. Several rays of sunshine have managed to find their way into her room.

  
Garnet glances at her clock: _5:39 a.m. Why Jasper?_ Garnet ponders trying to go back to sleep but shakes her head. _Bad idea._

  
Garnet sighs and throws her covers off herself. She turns and places her legs over the bed; her back towards the window and slips her feet into her slippers.

  
She pushes up off the bed and makes her way to her bedroom bathroom. _Guess it's a early day today._ Garnet thinks as she closes the bathroom door behind her.

  
After showering, Garnet exits her bathroom and starts dressing for her day. On her way out her house, she reminds herself that it's almost over.

 

* * *

 

Garnet is ringing a customer out when Jasper walks through the door.

  
Jasper walks around Garnet's store as Garnet finishes ringing her customer out.

“Thank you for choosing Love's Flowers. Come again.”

  
Garnet turns toward Jasper as she hears the door to the shop close. “What can I do for you Jasper?” Garnet walks to the end of the counter.

  
“For the past month or so, I've been receiving a bouquet of my favorite flowers. The messages sent with them were beautiful. I recognized them from your store, who's sending them?” Jasper asks, turning to face Garnet.

  
Garnet just looks at Jasper. “You know I can't tell you, but why do you want to know?”

  
Jasper looks away from Garnet. “I want to tell them I think I love them.” Garnet freezes at the phrase.  _ Shit. _


	8. Jasper

Jasper notices Garnet freeze and frowns.  
“You okay?” Jasper turns to look at Garnet.

  
Garnet blinks behind her shades. “Yeah, how about you leave a note?”

  
Jasper furrows her brows at Garnet's statement. “Why won't you just tell me?”

  
Garnet licks her lips and Jasper eyes follow the motion. “Client privilege and privacy for one.” Garnet turns and makes her way back to her computer.

  
“Bullshit.” Jasper follows her to the counter; standing across from Garnet on the opposite side.

  
Garnet rolls her eyes behind her shades. “What do you want from me Jasper?” Garnet follows it with a sigh.

  
Jasper places her hands on the counter and leans toward Garnet. Jasper looks into Garnet's shades, attempting to get a good look at Garnet's face.  _ I used to be good at this. _

  
“My thing with this whole situation is that she knew my favorite flowers. We both know that outside of Amethyst, only you knew. So how did a total stranger manage to figure out my favorite flowers?”

  
Garnet pulls back as Jasper's breath ghosts over her lips. “I may have mentioned them when she asked.”

  
Jasper smiles and pulls back. “Who is she Garnet?”

  
Garnet shrugs one of her shoulders. “Honestly Jasper, I don't know. But if you leave a note for her, I will be sure to get it to her.” Garnet offers.

  
Jasper sighs, knowing Garnet is not going to reveal anything. “Fine, hand me the card.”

  
Garnet nods and hands Jasper a note.

  
Jasper scribbles down her information. “If she answers, let me know.”

  
“Will do. Nice seeing you Garnet.” With that, Jasper walks out the store.

  
As Jasper exits the store, she turns and walks around the corner, pausing to lean her back and head against the wall.  _ Damn. _

  
Jasper sighs and pushes off the wall and continues on her way home.


	9. Garnet

Garnet sighs once Jasper leaves the shop.  
 _Shit, this is bad._ Garnet thinks to herself as she grabs Jasper's note.

  
“ _I don't know who you are, but I'd like to meet. Jasper.”_

  
Garnet frowns when she notices the bottom of the note.

  
_ “Garnet, we used to be better than this. Jasper.” _

  
Garnet rolls her eyes before grabbing a pair of scissors and cuts off the bottom half of Jasper's note.

  
Throwing away the note, Garnet grabs the mouse to her computer and searches for Lapis's information.

  
Upon finding it, Garnet grabs the store phone and dials her number.

  
“Hi, this is Garnet from Love's Flowers. I am looking for Lapis.” Garnet says into the phone.

  
“Hi Garnet, this is she. Is something wrong?”

  
“No, well, Jasper wants to meet.”

  
The line goes quiet and Garnet begins to worry. “She does?”

  
“She does, but you should be aware that because of the messages, she is ready to proclaim her love for you.”

  
Once again, the line goes quiet. “What are we going to do? I didn't write the notes, you did.”

  
“We'll just explain that too her. I'm sure she'll understand. Why don't you come in tomorrow and I'll get Jasper to come down.” Garnet offers.

“A-Are you sure it'll work?” Lapis asks quietly.

  
“I believe so.” With that, Garnet hangs up.

* * *

 

Before Garnet goes home, she stops by Jasper's.

  
“Garnet!” Steven screams from his position in the window.

  
After a couple seconds, the front door opens.  
Amethyst stands on the other side, gesturing for Garnet to walk through.

  
“Hey Garnet!” Steven screams as he barrels into her side, his arms wrapping around her waist.

  
“Hey Steven.” Garnet rubs Steven's hair, taking a moment to run her hands through it, untangling some locks.

  
“Sup G., whatchu doing here?” Amethyst asks as she closes the door behind them.

  
Garnet looks at Amethyst. “I need to see Jasper.”

  
Recognition flashes in Amethyst's eyes. “Is it about the flowers? Who's crushing on Jasper, G.?” Amethyst runs off questions.

  
Garnet removes her hand from Steven's hair and just looks at Amethyst.

  
“Seriously G.?” Amethyst complains. “Fine, she's upstairs in her room. You remember it,” Amethyst says off handedly as she walks away from Garnet and flops down on the couch. Steven joins her on the couch.

  
Garnet smiles at the two before she heads up to Jasper's room.

  
Garnet knocks on Jasper's door and it creaks open. “Jasper?” Garnet calls as she pushes the door open and pokes her head through.

  
Garnet pauses as she notices Jasper asleep on her bed. Sighing, Garnet pulls back.

  
“Garnet?” Jasper's groggy voice sounds, causing Garnet to freeze.

  
“Hey, I didn't mean to wake you,” Garnet says softly.

  
“Mhmm,” Jasper hums. “What is it?”

  
“Come to the shop tomorrow, if you want to meet her,” Garnet finishes.

  
“Mmkay,” Jasper lets out as she flips over and goes back to sleep.

  
Garnet slips her head out and closes Jasper's door behind her gently. She turns and heads back downstairs.

  
“You leaving Garnet?” Steven's voice sounds as Garnet reaches the bottom of the steps.

  
Garnet smiles and then quickly frowns at Steven's question. “Yes Steven. I've had a long day. I promise we can hang real soon.”

  
Steven initially frowns at the first part of Garnet's answer but then smiles at the end of it. “Okay, goodnight Garnet.” He waves at her.

  
“Goodnight Steven. Don't stay up too late,” Garnet says over her shoulders as she makes her way out the house. Closing the door behind her, Garnet heads to her car; starting it up before pulling off and heading home to bed.

* * *

Garnet unlocks the shop's front door and walks into her flower shop. She heads over to the store phone, noticing its flashing red light, indicating a message.

  
Garnet presses a few buttons and Lapis's voice sounds through. “Hey Garnet, I'll be there around lunch.”

  
Garnet deleted the message and turns to tend to her shop.

  
It's not long before Lapis walks into the shop and a little after Lapis, Jasper walks in.

  
Garnet glances between Lapis and Jasper. “Lapis, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Lapis.” Garnet gestures between them accordingly.

  
Jasper opens her mouth and Garnet stops her. “Jasper, before y'all talk, there is something you need to know.”

  
Jasper furrows her brows at Garnet's statement. “What?”

  
Garnet nods at Lapis, encouraging her to answer. “I sent you the flowers,” Lapis pauses and looks at Garnet.

  
“But I wrote the messages,” Garnet finishes.

  
Jasper's quiet and the longer she stays quiet, the more Garnet's beginning to freak out.

  
_ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is she so quiet? Say something Jasper, Lapis? Please say something.  _ Garnet begs silently until Lapis breaks the silence.

  
“I saw you and Garnet talking one day. You look good in that army uniform. I came back the next day and asked her about your favorite flowers and if she could give them too you for me.” Lapis looks at Jasper.

“Though she wrote the messages, I did influence them a little.”

  
Jasper furrows her brows as she allows what Lapis and Garnet are telling her to digest.

“Why didn't you just put your name on the first one?” Jasper questions.

  
Lapis looks away from Jasper's gaze and at her shuffling feet. “I wasn't brave enough yet. But the more I sent, the more I kept thinking about you. You're all I think about. I know you don't know me, but I would like to get to know you. I hope you feel the same.”

  
Jasper looks at Garnet, who is staring at her blankly as she allow Lapis's words to digest. “That true?” Jasper questions Garnet.

  
“I did what I was paid to do,” Garnet lets out and walks away from the two.

  
Garnet can feel Jasper's eyes staring at her, but she can't turn around. Instead she grabs her watering can and begins watering her plants.

  
Garnet can hear Jasper sigh. “Let me think about it, but give me your number just in case.” Garnet hears Jasper say before the door opens and shuts.

  
Garnet turns to find that Lapis is still there, but she's watching Garnet. “Thank you. I don't know what will happen, but thank you.”

  
Garnet smiles at Lapis. “Thank you for choosing Love's Flowers. Come again,” Garnet says as Lapis leaves out her shop.

  
Garnet places her watering can down and sighs. _Finally._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Jasper

It's been weeks since Garnet and Lapis revealed the truth to Jasper.

 _I can't do this._ Jasper rolls on to her back and stares at her bedroom ceiling. 

  
“Ayo, sis?” Amethyst's voice sounds from the other side of Jasper's bedroom door.

  
“What?” Jasper grunts out as the door squeaks open.

  
“You just gone stay in bed all day?” Amethyst questions as she makes her way into the room.

  
“I have to break up with her,” Jasper says out loud.

  
“Who, Lapis?”

  
Jasper gives Amethyst a dead look. “Yeah, Lapis.” Jasper follows it with a sigh.

  
“Why? I thought you liked her?”

  
“I thought I did too, but she's nothing like the messages.”

  
Amethyst furrows her brows. “I thought she didn't write the notes?"

  
“She didn't.” Jasper groans. “Garnet did.”

  
Amethyst's lips break out into a smile. “You like Garnet, don't you?”

  
Jasper turns her head to look at her little sister. “Would it matter if I did? I doubt she feels the same.”

  
Amethyst chews on her bottom lip, almost as if to stop herself from talking.

  
“What is it Amethyst?”

  
“Well, I mean, Garnet puts a piece of herself into her work. So, it wouldn't be too far fetch to assume that she also might have feelings for you. I mean, it couldn't hurt to ask.” Amethyst shrugs her shoulders before she turns and exits Jasper's room.

* * *

 

Jasper walks into Garnet's flower shop, the bell above the door, signaling her arrival.

  
“One second please,” Garnet says.

  
Jasper walks around the shop before she spots Garnet on top of a ladder, trying to hang up a flower pot.

  
Jasper holds her breath as she checks out Garnet's figure. _Damn._

  
Garnet glances back at Jasper before she starts to climb down. “What can I get yo-,” Garnet's voice cuts off as her foot slips and she feels herself falling backwards.

  
Jasper sees Garnet's foot slip and moved to catch her.

  
Jasper grunts as she catches Garnet in her arms. “You okay?” Jasper looks down at Garnet in her arms.

  
Garnet looks up at Jasper, their lips mere inches away from each other's.

  
Garnet blinks and clears her throat. “Yeah. Thank you.” Garnet regains her balance and pushes herself off Jasper.

  
Garnet fixes her clothes and turns to face Jasper. “What you need?”

  
Jasper just looks at Garnet. “Nothing, I just wanted to talk.”

  
Garnet furrows her brows before walking towards her counter. “Then talk,” Garnet throws over her shoulder.

  
Jasper follows Garnet to the counter. “I broke up with Lapis.” Jasper pauses to gauge Garnet's reaction. _Nothing._

  
Garnet blinks behind her shades. “I didn't realize y'all were dating, then again, it was none of my business.”

  
Jasper growls and slams her hands down on the counter. “Why are you acting like this?”

 

Garnet furrows her brows behind her shades. “Acting like what Jasper?” Garnet questions back in a stoic voice.

 

“Like the kiss never happened. Like you didn't feel nothing. Like you don't feel anything, for me!” Jasper exclaims.

  
Garnet stays quiet and stares at Jasper.

  
“Damnit Garnet, look at me.” Jasper says through gritted teeth before she reaches and removes Garnet's shades from her face. Garnet doesn't stop her.

  
Jasper nearly drops Garnet's shades when she looks at Garnet's face and see tears in her eyes.

  
“Tell me. Tell me what you feel,” Jasper pleads. “Garnet, I love you.”

  
Garnet snaps back to reality with Jasper's statement. “You don't love me Jasper. You couldn't.”

  
Jasper tells Garnet the first time she crushed on her.

  
“Don't tell me I don't love you. I know the precise moment I fell in love with you,” Jasper tells Garnet.

  
Jasper walks around the counter, blocking Garnet in the corner between the counter and wall.

  
“Do you remember it? Senior year and Rose had us play that stupid spin the bottle game but blindfolded?

  
  
__“I'm not playing, this is stupid,” Jasper mumbles under her breath as she sits in a circle surrounding a bottle with Rose, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Garnet, with a blindfold over her eyes._ _

  
_“Jasper, come on. It's your turn, just spin the damn bottle,” Amethyst exasperatedly tells Jasper._

  
_“What are you afraid of Jasper?” Rose teases Jasper._

  
_“I'm not afraid.” Jasper grumbles and spins the bottle. “This is still a stupid game.”_

  
_Jasper hears “oohs” and “ahhs” surrounding her but before she can open her mouth, she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders._

  
_Jasper's breath hitches as she feels the pressure of the person's body leaning towards her and their lips ghost over her own._

  
_Jasper feels the hands leave her shoulder to slide up and through her hair; pulling her forward so there's more pressure on their lips._

_Jasper in turn, wraps her arms around the person, settling on their waist and pulling them against her._

  
_“Daaaaaamn.” Jasper hears in the back._  
_All too quickly, the contact is removed. Jasper bites back a while at the loss of contact._

  
_After everything settles down, Jasper is relieved of the blindfold. As her eyes swivel around to look at everyone, they settle on Garnet; who outside of looking the same, had bruised lips._

  
Jasper looks into Garnet's eyes. “Tell me, you don't think about that kiss,” Jasper prompts her.

  
Garnet looks away from Jasper's gaze. “I can't,” Garnet quietly lets out.

  
Jasper smiles and uses her hand to lift Garnet's chin; tipping and turning it, so they are looking at each other.

  
“It's okay if you don't love me. But tell me you don't feel something for me,” Jasper pleads with Garnet.

  
Garnet tries to pull away from Jasper, but Jasper tightens her hold. “I-I can't.”

  
Jasper furrows her brows. “You keep telling me you can't.” Jasper drops Garnet's chin. “What can you do?”

  
Before Jasper can think, Garnet grabs Jasper's face and covers her lips with her own.  _She tastes just like I remember her._

  
Jasper's eyes widen as her brain realizes that Garnet it kissing her. Jasper wraps her arms around Garnet's waist and pulls her against her. Garnet releases Jasper's face and slides her hands through Jasper's mane.

  
“Took you long enough,” Garnet whispers against Jasper's lips as she pulls back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
